Hold On, Harry
by UWontKnoXD
Summary: {AU} -What if Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, Savior of the Wizarding World...is beaten daily and lives in a cupboard? And not only that, Harry seems to have developed Metamorphmagus powers. How will this, combined with Severus Snape coming to get him, change his First Year, or his life? {Harry/WTF HE'S TOO YOUNG!} Be nice! Not a Snape/Harry story.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLLOOOOO MY sexy beasts! **

**If you're reading this, I have no idea how you found it! No one's gonna read this! It's probably gonna get like 5 follows!**

**Anyway, this story is gonna be something I'm gonna write whenever I get bored of my other story**

**_Percy Jackson: Abused and Betrayed_**

**Which is doing very surprisingly well! Please go check it out!**

**And while you're at it, check out my crossover story of HP and PJO,**

_**Percy Jackson and the Children of Hecate**_

**Which isn't doing too well! (But it really doesn't matter, I'm not the biggest fan of crossovers either)**

**Anyway, this story is rated T for a reason. Stay away if you feel nauseated when viewing the following:**

**Amachur Speling**

**The Mostest Badest grammer inside ****earth **

**and child abuse**

**BTW, this isn't going to be a Harry/Snape. Nasty pervs...**

**I don't own HP! If I did, I'd make more SNAPE!**

* * *

The day was beautiful. Birds were chirping, hummingbirds humming, sun shining. It would have been the perfect day if there wasn't a little boy in over large clothes digging in the nice little garden.

The boy raised his head warily. The constant cooking and digging in the garden were exceptionally tiring for an eleven-year-d boy that hasn't eaten in a day or two.

He rubbed his green eyes. They were pretty eyes, but the would have been gorgeous if they didn't mask the hurt and sadness that lay behind them.

A car crash, they said. A car crash condemned him to slave work. A car crash killed his parents. A car crash gave him an ugly scar; a scar that marked him as the Savior of the Wizarding World.

Of course, HE didn't know that.

He was just a punching bag, a servant...a freak.

He stood up from the flower bed, wincing as his back groaned and cracked. He was just your average boy with raven black hair. The bangs flopped messily on his forehead, just hiding the scar on his forehead.

He slowly began to walk to the house. The house was the average house of a well-to-do middle class home. The four residents made sure that the lawn stayed perfectly mowed, the roof tiles perfectly in place, the flowers perfectly upright.

But only one of the four residents actually did any of those things.

He quietly crossed over the porch and eased the door open.

As quiet as possible, he drilled himself. So that Vernon doesn't beat him, or Petunia slap him, or Dudley hound him with his friends.

He slipped inside, drying his feet on the carpet. No shoes for the freak.

He went upstairs to do his scheduled midday cleaning. He was starving. He could have easily made himself a sandwich, but it would have cost him a beating; freaks don't get expensive things, like peanut butter or fresh bread.

It's good that Vernon is at work and Petunia is asleep in the middle of the day. Petunia always has a large breakfast and light early lunch. She didn't need even that much, the stick of a woman.

He crept up the stairs, the stairs that he had vacuumed not minutes before.

It was his eleventh birthday tomorrow. The sad thing was that he didn't know it. Petunia and Vernon never told him anything relating to...well, _him_. Or about his freak parents.

He hurriedly went into his cousin's bedroom and straightened his bed. He never bothered to clean the empty soda cans, or the broken toys, or the large pieces of clothing strewn across the room.

He left as soon as he finished, saving himself from the stench of Dudley. He went back downstairs to start making the burgers.

An hour later, when he had finished cooking, the doorbell rang. The boy sprinted to the door, opened it, and in came Vernon.

Vernon was just under six feet tall, with a large, quivering mustache that covered much of his red face. His beady eyes were always narrowed suspiciously. His stomach was unbelievably large: it protruded frontwards as much as to the sides.

He snorted as he watched the boy, who had sprinted back quickly and then dove into his cupboard, or his 'room'.

"Dinner better be ready, freak!" He snarled. "Or you'll not be eating for a week!"

Harry had not, actually, gone without eating for more than several days; he never disobeyed Vernon or Petunia. He only made them mad. Not even on purpose.

Like whenever he tripped over the stairs on his way down. Or made Aunt Marge's dog whine. Or when a stray drop of boiling water popped out of the bacon frying pan and onto Dudley, who would flick his ear. The punishments for those were normally more severe than the ones he got daily.

From inside the cupboard, Harry could hear Vernon hang up his coat and slap down his keys. He could hear his chair creak when he sat down in it. Harry felt sorry for the chair...the floor, even.

He sat on the pile of blankets and took out a small slip of paper from the bottom. He read it over and over and over. He closed his eyes and held it close to his heart. It said,

'Hold on, Harry'

"Oi! Get up, freak! I'm giving you a haircut!" Petunia screeched. Harry sighed. Great. She woke up.

Ten painful cuts and two hair-grabs later, Harry collapsed on his bed, scalp prickling.

Little dig he know, his hair follicles were growing back surprisingly fast...

* * *

Severus Snape had his hands clasped together with his fingers tapping. His dark eyes were in a far away place.

Someone knocked at his office door.

"Come on," Snape said, waving his wand. The door opened slowly. A stern-looking woman walked out of it.

"Severus, there's been a reading of magic at Potter's house." She said. Snape raised his eyebrow.

"Minerva, why so excited about it?" He said. Accidental magic was common in wizard one as 'powerful' as James Potter and Lily Eva-Lily _Potter's_ son. He winced. His old enemy's last name pairing with his childhood friend's first made him agitated.

The Headmistress shook her head. "No, no, no, it isn't the normal accidental magic," she said.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "What is it, then?"

But Minerva wasn't listening. "You'll have to go see him...yes, you will, you can keep an eye on him until his birthday..."

"What? I don't want to watch some brat run around all day! He's probably spoiled and pampered for being the son of the only witch in the family!" Snape growled. "No, I won't look after James Potter's son."

Minerva glared at him. "Then what about Lily Evan's son?"

Snape's dark eyes softened ever so slightly. Then he nodded briskly, his eyes hardening once more.

"Alright, fine. What magic has the brat done?"

"It was metamorphmagus magic, Severus." she said. "_Metamorphmagus_."

* * *

**BOOOM!**

**So in the next chapter, Snape goes to Harry's house and stuff. I won't upload a new chapter unless I get 5 reviews, saying that if they don't have more, they'll die.**

**Check out my other stories toooooooo!**

**REVIEW SO I UPLOAD PLEEEAAAASSSEEE!**

**Piece OUT! **

**~UWontKnoXD**


	2. Chapter 2: AUTHORS NOTE

**Yes, I know, the dreaded authors note.**

**I am sorry to say that I have not had enough time to continue this story. Hopefully, when I'm finished with one of my Percy Jackson stories in a month or three, I'll continue this one. But for now, this one will not be updated for a month or two.**

**But never fear! An obsessive writer is here!**

**If you are bored and like my writing, please check out my other stories:**

_**Percy Jackson: Abused and Betrayed**_

**and**

_**Aegis**_

**Both of which are cool Percy Jackson stories! **

**Again, I'm very sorry for any inconvenience caused.**

**Ta ta for now,**

**~UWontKnoXD**


End file.
